Amor entre Batallas
by RanGiKuu-Chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Rangiku decidiera morir por amor? Alguien intentará impedirá sus planes por cariño hacia ella... ¿Lo conseguirá? Una nueva pareja surgirá de esta historia, ¿o más de una?... ¡Capítulo 3 arriba!
1. La desesperación de la soledad

¡¡Hola a todos/as!! Este es mi primer Fan Fic en esta web y me gustaría que os lo leyerais i me comentarais vuestra opinión… Sé que es una pareja un poco extraña, pero a mí me gustaría verlos juntos ¡La verdad es que pegan! Y, como no he visto ningún fic con esta pareja, me atreví a escribirlo para romper un poco con la rutina de las parejas MatsuHitsu y MatsuGin. Bueno espero que os guste, he aquí va el primer capítulo.

****

**1.** **La desesperación de la soledad**

****

_Toda mi vida empezó el día que entré en la División 10, el día que entré en la Sociedad de Almas, el día que te vi, Sosuke Aizen. _

_Estabas en tu División hablando sobre algún tema no muy importante con Renji, que te admiraba muchísimo, entonces al verme pasar por delante vuestro, me presentó delante de ti como la nueva Teniente de la División 10. Con unos notables nervios por ser nueva en este lugar me presenté ante ti y en el momento que me dijiste tu nombre, tu cargo y me sonreíste, me di cuenta que me había enamorado locamente de ti._

_Pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, cada vez intentaba acercarme más a ti, y nunca podía conseguir un momento a solas contigo. Por eso un día decidí escribirte una carta en la que expresaba todos mis más ocultos sentimientos hacia ti. En esa carta únicamente podía mostrar que te amaba desde el día que te vi frente a mí, y que aunque no sintieras esos mismos sentimientos, que no me odiaras por mi sinceridad y siguieras dirigiéndote a mí. Nunca me contestaste a esa carta y desde que te la entregué nunca volviste a hablarme y esa fue la última vez que te tuve cerca mio._

_Pasó el tiempo y llegó Kurosaki junto con Orihime y los demás, buscando a Rukia por la Sociedad de Almas. Y fue en ese momento cuando me enteré de tu "muerte", y te vi allí en esa pared. Sentí que mi mundo se rompía en mil pedazos y lo único que pude hacer es culpar a Gin pensando que él había sido tu asesino y odiarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. En cuanto a la pelea de Hinamori con Kira agradecí a mi Capitán que parara esa pelea porqué no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo por mí misma._

_Luego, cuando vi la masacre que había ocurrido en la Sala de los 46, sólo pude horrorizarme y, al ver a Kira, perseguirlo para pedir una explicación ya que Gin parecía ser el cabecilla de toda esta traición. Después de pelearme contra él y ganar, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada porqué rápidamente me enteré de que tu habías herido a mi Capitán y a Hinamori. Di las gracias por enterarme que seguías con vida._

_Un tiempo después llegaba el final de esta batalla y de los cielos surgió un enorme agujero del cual tres enormes luces os ascendían a ti, a Gin y a Tousen hacía él. Y me di cuenta de que nunca más te vería y nunca más me sonreirías ni oiría tu dulce voz. _

_Para mí ese fue el final de mi vida y el comienzo de mí muerte. Desde que te has ido no he vuelto a ser la misma persona. Ahora tengo que fingir delante de mis compañeros y mi Capitán para que no se preocupen por mí, ya que no me lo merezco._

_Me imagino que nunca leerás estas líneas, pero, esta es mi mejor manera de desahogarme ya que este es mi secreto mejor guardado. Me siento frustrada de saber que nunca leerás esto y que me olvidarás para siempre, cosa que yo no podré hacer._

_Ya hace mucho rato que las lágrimas no dejan de brotar de mis ojos y no puedo pararlas. No puedo continuar viviendo sabiendo que tú no estás, por eso estoy planeando mi propia muerte. Voy a ir a por ti para pedirte todas las explicaciones que necesito para poder irme en paz de este mundo. Sé que no llegaré hasta ti, pero al menos lo intentaré. Iré sola¿Qué más me da? Nadie me acompañaría en su sano juicio. Así que sólo me despediré de mi capitán diciéndole que me voy al mundo humano a hablar con Kurosaki y los demás ya que los echo en falta. Y mientras me dirija hacia allí pensaré un plan para poder ir a Las Noches. _

_Con todo esto me despido de cualquiera que lea estas tristes palabras en este simple papel, pero en especial de unas pocas personas: Capitán Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, gracias por vuestro apoyo, gracias por vuestra amistad y por vuestra confianza en mí. Y Por favor no me olvideis nunca. _

_Con todo mi cariño,  
Gracias. _

Rangiku Matsumoto.  
Teniente de la División 10.

* * *

Después de que Rangiku escribiera esta carta, la dobló y la metió dentro de su libro favorito. Luego, le dejo una nota a su Capitán y guardo algunas de sus posesiones en una bolsa, pero al cojer su libro, sin darse cuenta la carta cayó al suelo. Al terminarlo todo se dirigió al mundo humano para desde allí, colarse en el Hueco Mundo.

Poco después de su ida, Hitsugaya la estaba buscando, y se dirigió a su habitación donde imaginó que estaría. Al llegar allí se encontró una nota a su nombre y la leyó.

_Capitán Hitsugaya, me he dirigido al mundo de los humanos para controlar la aparición de los Espada, y reflexionar un poco sobre mi vida lejos de los muros de la División y de los muros de la Sociedad de Almas. Hasta pronto Capitán._

_Rangiku Matsumoto.  
Teniente de la División 10._

_  
_Después de leer esa nota, tropezo sin darse cuenta con un papel, el cual sintió necesario leerlo. Una vez terminó de leer la carta se le cayó al suelo y luego cayó él impotente al haber visto de su puño y letra su intención de morir. Él la quería, pero la quería como a una hermana a la cual proteger.

- ¿¡Porqué Matsumoto¿¡Por qué eres tan estúpida?! – gritaba el chico llorando en el suelo…

- Voy a ir a buscarte¡Que te quede claro¡No dejaré que mueras¿¡Me has entendido¡Voy a traerte de vuelta! –

Dicho esto. Se levantó cogió la carta y se fue en dirección al mundo humano en búsqueda de la triste chica.

* * *

Y… ¡Fin del primer capítulo:) Gracias por haberlo leído nn ¡Dejen reviews con su opinión por favor! Así me ayudarán a saber si les gusta mi historia ¡Y con más ánimo la seguiré:D 


	2. El Reencuentro

¡Holaaa! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí presente para seguir con esta historia :) espero que os guste -

**2.**** El Reencuentro**

Rangiku ya había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura, dónde vivían Ichigo y sus compañeros. No sabía a dónde ir ni cómo hacer para poder colarse en El Hueco Mundo e introducirse en Las Noches.

Encontró un parque y se sentó en uno de los columpios y empezó a pensar.

"¿Porqué estas tan lejos de mí? Solo pienso en el momento en que te vuelva a ver frente a mí y poder sentirte a mi lado… ¿Qué puedo hacer para verte? En ningún momento hubiera deseado más la aparición de un espada que ahora… Os lo suplico… ¡Apareced!"

- ¿Eres tú Matsumoto Rangiku? –

* * *

Mientras, Hitsugaya acababa de llegar a Karakura, no sabía dónde ir, donde buscarla, donde… Encontrarla. 

Desesperado sin saber qué hacer, solo iba de un lado para otro, saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que llego a parar a un parque en el que la vio a lo lejos sentada en un columpio y con expresión triste.

Iba a acercarse a ella cuando vio a un Espada parado delante de ella…

Se escondió para pasar desapercibido y poder escuchar lo que pasaba…

* * *

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos… 

En ese instante se levanto, agarró el mango de su zampakutoh y levantó la vista.

Delante de ella había un chico moreno de ojos verdes y con un extraño agujero en la garganta.

- ¿Eres un Arrancar?- le preguntó dudosa.

- Sí. Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Schiffer y he venido a por tí porqué Aizen-sama requiere tu presencia. Puedes soltar tu zampakutoh que no tengo intención de matarte. –

Ella abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

"¡Sosuke quiere verme! Me da igual si es para matarme, o para cualquier otra cosa… ¡Solo me importa que quiere verme!"

- Está bien, llévame hasta él. Solo una pregunta¿Cómo ha sabido que estoy aquí? –pregunto dudosa.

- No lo sé eso yo¿Estás lista? – dijo él con insistencia.

- Si si, cuando tú quieras… - "En el fondo tengo miedo de ir a Las Noches, tengo miedo de morir, pero, luego pienso que todo esto es por él. Solo él me da fuerzas para seguir adelante…"

Ulquiorra abrió un enorme agujero en el cielo y luego los dos se introdujeron en el.

* * *

Después de escuchar esa conversación se movió para estar más cerca y poder entrar en el Hueco Mundo. 

"¿¡Como eres tan incauta Matsumoto¿¡Como tienes valor de hacer eso?! Como tienes valor de… - suspiró - No entiendo cómo puedes hacer eso…Pero tranquila, yo estaré cerca de ti."

Cuando el gran agujero estaba a punto de cerrarse, Hitsugaya entró vigilando cada paso que daba y logró esconderse para tener a Rangiku vigilada de cerca por si pasaba algo con ese Arrancar.

* * *

Después de andar y andar durante mucho rato por los largos pasillos que forman Las Noches, finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se dirigían. 

Allí vio a más Arrancares y a alguien que llamó su atención por completo…

Ichimaru Gin.

- ¡Hola Rangiku-Chan! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo con su característica sonrisa.

- No creo que te interese mucho Gin¿Verdad? –

- Yo que lo decía por ser simpático… Jo Rangiku-Chan, que mala eres… -

- Da igual¿Dónde está Aizen? – pregunto ella con impaciencia.

- Tranquila Rangiku-Chan no tardará en venir¿Tantas ganas tienes de verle? – dijo acercándose a ella.

- Tengo ganas de saber que quiere de mí. Y luego poder irme. –

- No no Rangiku-chan, no puedes irte de aquí, Aizen-sama te requiere aquí para completar su plan. –

- ¿Qué plan? –

- No puedo hablarte de ello encanto, en todo caso Aizen-sama te explicará lo que crea necesario. –

En ese momento una gran puerta se abrió y de ella salió una sombra, era su sombra pensó, como nadie ella conocía el contorno de su cuerpo y su altura.

Se le aceleró el corazón tanto que pensaba que sufriría una taquicardia a ese paso.

Paso cerca de ella y en ese momento notó como su corazón dejo de acelerar y se le paró en seco.

Avanzó unos pasos más y se sentó en su trono.

- Bienvenida a Las Noches Rangiku... – dijo él.

* * *

Hitsugaya no sabía qué hacer, si aparecer y atacar, o esperar.

Sabía que lo primero sería un suicidio, una estupidez, pero quería llevarse a su Teniente lejos de allí para que no sufriera más por ese maldito hombre llamado Aizen.

Prefirió esperar escondido en los largos pasillos de Las Noches y pedir refuerzos. No tenía idea de cómo lo haría, pero algo pensaría, si no como podía ser el llamado niño prodigio de la Sociedad de almas.

* * *

Rangiku se paralizó por completo, no sabía que decir, que hacer. Era el momento más importante de su vida. Todo se decidiría en ese momento. 

- Vaya, gracias Aizen-sama – dijo vacilando, quería hacerse la dura y la fuerte delante de él para no levantar ninguna sospecha entre las demás personas de esa gran sala.

- Te veo muy seria Matsumoto¿Algún problema? – preguntó.

- Para nada señor, solo me gustaría ir por faena y saber para que requiere usted mi presencia… – Debía mostrarse fuerte ante él… Fuerte y valiente como en realidad era ella.

- Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo, no tengas ninguna prisa, de momento te llevaré a tu habitación – se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a ella – ¿Vamos? – comenzó a caminar.

Ella siguió sus pasos lentamente y se colocó detrás de él.

- Dime Matsumoto – hablo de repente, - ¿Por qué has aceptado venir aquí? –

- Tú lo sabes muy bien Aizen-sama, tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente del que hablar. –

- Entiendo, habrá tiempo suficiente para hablar de ello. –

Unos pasos después freno frente una puerta y la abrió.

- Esta será tu habitación pasa, - entró detrás de la chica – La ropa que deberás ponerte está ahí encima, en cuanto puedas cámbiate… No soporto ver ese uniforme de shinigami de nuevo… - se dio la vuelta.

- Pero, Aizen-sama requiero hablar con usted ahora… -

- Todo a su debido tiempo Matsumoto… - dijo con voz un poco molesta.

- Pero…Si yo únicamente quiero saber para que me necesita usted… Gin, quiero decir Ichimaru, me dijo que soy necesaria para sus planes. No tengo ninguna característica especial y… -

- No, no la tienes. – Negó Aizen.

- Entonces¿para qué me necesita? – No podía seguir con esa duda…

- ¿Enserio quieres saberlo? –

- Sí. –

Empezó a acercarse a ella y al ver el avance de él, Rangiku empezó a retroceder hasta que chocó contra la pared. Cuando llegó delante de ella, posó sus dos manos a los lados de su cara y se acercó a escasos milímetros a la de ella, la cual cosa a ella la izo enrojecer notablemente.

- ¿Qu-Qué e-estás hac-haciendo? – las palabras salían entrecortadas de su boca.

- Solo te diré una cosa querida, tiene que ver mucho con cierta carta que nunca te llegué a contestar – le confesó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que os haya gustado - Dejenme reviews ¡Por favooor¿Sean buenos si? Muchísimas gracias y ¡Hasta pronto! 

**RanGikuu-Chan,,**


	3. Palabras Inesperadas

¡Holaaa! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí . perdón por la tardanza… ¡Pero es que los estudios me han tenido tan ajetreada! No he tenido tiempo para nada... y hoy que recién he llegado de vacaciones aprovecho para continuar esta historia saludos, y espero que os guste :)

**3****. Palabras Inesperadas **

Rangiku estaba paralizada, las palabras no podían salir de su garganta, no podía hablar, no podía dejar de sonrojarse, y tampoco podía dejar abrir más i más los ojos, sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No recuerdas aquella carta en la que expresabas tu amor hacia mí? –

- S-Si que la recuerdo… mu-muy bien además… Pero, ¿Que tiene que ver eso ahora? Acaso… ¿Es por ello por lo que estoy aquí?- preguntó.

- Que lista eres Rangiku. Pues sí acertaste, quería hablar contigo sobre eso desde ya hace mucho tiempo… Pero, ¿Sabes? No pude responderte a ella porqué durante aquel momento porqué… - suspiró – no puedo mentirte, durante aquel tiempo estuve preparando mi traición hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Pero ahora tengo el tiempo suficiente para responderte. –

- Y después de hacerme esperar tanto tiempo, ¿No sería mejor que no me respondieras? Sabes, en realidad ya he olvidado ese asunto. – intentó fingir su olvido, pero él era demasiado listo.

- No te creo, ¿Y sabes por qué?-

- ¿Por qué gran Aizen-sama? – seguía haciéndose la dura.

- Porqué…- Acarició su suave mejilla y ella se estremeció ante el contacto.- ¿Ves? Te delatas tu sola, me sigues amando como el primer día y lo sabes. – Rangiku se sonrojo ante tal verdad.

- Dime, ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien tan malvado como tú? Y aunque te siguiera amando, nunca traicionaría a mis compañeros… Y menos a mi capitán. Antes, moriría. –

- ¿Estás convencida de tus palabras? – Aizen se acercó más a su cara para intimidarla.

- Al 100. –

- De acuerdo, déjame de mostrarte lo contrario.- Paso sus manos por la estilizada cintura de la chica y junto sus labios casi a los de ella, dejando unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

Rangiku abrió los ojos en ese momento sorprendida para finalmente girar la cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

- ¿Has visto? Tenía razón mi querida Rangiku-chan. – sonrió triunfante.

Se sonrojó más aún, así que decidió cambiar la situación.

- Aizen-sama, ¿Tendría el detalle de dejarme a solas para cambiarme de ropa? Es que como usted antes me dijo que no quería ver este uniforme – se agarró el cuello de aquel traje de shinigami inocentemente –pues, me gustaría cambiarme ¿Le importa?- quería evadir ese momento de su memoria, la vergüenza que estaba pasando era enorme.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cambiarte… Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo… Ya me entiendes, ¿Verdad?-

- No, no le entiendo Aizen-sama y tampoco tengo ningunas ganas. Y ahora si me disculpa, - se dirigió hacia su cama donde estaba su nueva ropa y la cogió - ¿Puede salir de mi habitación? –

- Aquí mando yo, si no quiero salir no salgo i punto.- Dijo un poco enfadado.

- Como quiera, entonces me cambiaré igual – cogió el traje y se metió en el baño y cerró con llave. Él, sorprendido esperó para verla con la ropa nueva, tenía cierta curiosidad.

Poco rato después Rangiku salió con el traje y Aizen sorprendido por lo bien que le quedaba se quedo boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

El traje era muy parecido al de Orihime, blanco y negro, pero tenía un cierto toque que mando hacer Aizen para ella, un escote desde el cuello hasta debajo del pecho, parecido al de su traje de shinigami. La verdad, el escote le quedaba perfecto, no era ningún pervertido en verdad… Pero tanto tiempo al verla así uno acababa acostumbrándose.

- ¿Tan mal me queda para que me mires con esa cara?- la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Al contrario… - se acercó a ella y la cogió de una mano y la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla. – Te queda muy bien… Demasiado bien… –

- ¿Que no te das cuenta? Por más que me acerques a ti, ¡Ya no me gustas, ya no te quiero, y nunca estaré contigo! – le dolió decir esas palabras, pero quería dejar de sufrir por él de una vez.

- Rangiku no te mientas a ti misma, ¡Sabes que me amas tanto o más como yo a ti! –

- ¿Q-Que tú me amas… a mi? – estaba muy sorprendida… hasta el punto de que al oír esas palabras, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Y luego cayeron por su rostro.

- No llores preciosa… - le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares – Por favor.- Y la abrazó de nuevo pero con más ternura que antes.

- De acuerdo. Eso intentaré. – Aún estaba un poco emocionada pero se abrazó a él con un poco de vergüenza. Levantaron sus rostros, se miraron, empezaron a unir sus caras, estaban a pocos milímetros de su primer beso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Aizen-sama dentro de poco comenzará la reunión, requerimos su presencia si es posible.- Aizen hundido por no haber podido besarla se aparto de ella.

- Ahora tengo unos asuntos que atender, luego vengo y seguimos donde lo habíamos dejado, ¿Vale? – Rangiku asintió con la cabeza. – Hasta luego. – salió por la puerta dejándola sola.

Al verlo salir por la puerta se quedo allí sin saber qué hacer, así que decidió salir a dar vueltas para conocer el lugar. Empezó a pasear por los largos pasillos, tantos que… Se acabo perdiendo. Poco después de dar muchas vueltas encontró una puerta. Se paró delante con curiosidad, ya que hacía rato que no encontraba ninguna. Puso su mano en el pomo y la abrió. Dentro pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad una figura femenina.

- ¿Quién es? – le resultaba familiar esa voz, una voz muy dulce.

- Esto… Disculpe es que me he perdido con tanto pasillo y pensé que podría ayudarme a volver a mi habitación… - la figura femenina se levanto.

- ¿Rangiku-san? – sabia su nombre, ¿Cómo?

La figura se acerco a la única luz que entraba por la ventana, un rayo de luna. Finalmente pudo verla del todo…

- O-O-¡Orihime! – corriendo las chicas una hacía la otra se abrazaron entre palabras. – ¡No sabía que te encontraría aquí preciosa! –

- ¡Rangiku-san que alegría verte! ¡Menos mal que está aquí! ¡Me siento tan sola! – la joven empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡No, no, no Orihime, no llores por favor! – acarició su cabeza como a un niño pequeño que recién se había despertado de su sueño. – Tranquila, estoy contigo, no pasa nada. – Tenía la sensación de ser como una madre para ella, a pesar de no ser tan pequeña, Rangiku era mucho más mayor que ella.

- Rangiku-san ¿También te han capturado? – preguntó dudosa.

- Más o menos preciosa, pero ahora no te preocupes por eso cariño. –le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

No pensaba nunca encontrarse a Orihime allí. Sabía que estaba secuestrada, pero no pensaba verla allí jamás. Estaba más delgada, sus facciones eran más duras y la veía diferente, más adulta. Aunqué por dentro seguía siendo la chica de quince años más cariñosa que había conocido.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que os haya gustado - Lo he hecho con todo el cariño :) Dejenme reviews ¡Por favooor! Muchísimas gracias por leer y ¡Hasta pronto!  
(espero que sea más pronto esta vez) jajajaja ¡¡saludos!!

**Rangikuu-Chan,**


End file.
